Syo Kirishima
|faction = KOF|category = SNK}} Syo Kirishima (霧島 翔, Kirishima Shō) is a character in The King of Fighters series of fighting games created by SNK. Syo was first introduced in The King of Fighters '99 Evolution as a striker. About Syo Syo is basically the prototype of Kyo Kusanagi before his finalized character and design, but has been decided to be made an actual, brief character by SNK. History Origins Syo's origins are almost completely unknown. However, it is known that Syo has personal comrades who are also completely unknown. He was formerly a wrestler and a boxer, but he left those careers to become a martial artist trained by an unknown mentor. His mentor also taught him his pyrokinetic powers, and has left his dojo and trained on his own since while protecting the innocent. Today Syo continues to protect the innocent while still having ties to his comrades. He also continues to train, although he now focuses less on training his pyrokinetic powers and more on his physical abilities alone. Appearance Even as a prototype, Syo looks largely different than Kyo. Because he is a prototype, he physically looks naturally similar to Kyo, having dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes and having a light skin tone. Syo's clothing attire is unique compared to several KOF characters. He wears a zip-less white leather jacket that stops just above his waist. It has a broad, short wing collar that is blood red in color, and the end of his sleeves have flaming designs that are also the same color. He wears black fingerless gloves. He wears a brown belt with an extra brown belt hanging down below, while sporting white leather pants. His pants also have flame designs in the same blood red color. Lastly, he wears reddish-maroon and white wrestling boots on his feet. Personality Syo can be arrogant and cocky, much like Kyo Kusanagi, although it does not come off naturally. He does not like being pushed back or hurt by strong and powerful attacks as stated in his profile, as he feels it makes him look like a weakling. Ironically, he likes using powerful and strong attacks against his opponents. Syo can also be impatient, but he has a childlike character and imagination. While he does not show it much, he has an empathetic side to him to those who may need comfort, while also being selfless, putting others before him. Syo also takes pride in his skills, from his physical abilities to his fire powers. Abilities |-|Syo Kirishima= Syo Kirishima *'Enhanced Strength' - Syo is very strong. *'Enhanced Speed' - Syo is very fast. *'Professional Wrestling Style' - Syo is skilled in the field of wrestling and can use his skills to his advantage. *'Professional Boxing Style' - Syo is skilled in the field of boxing and can use his skills to his advantage. *'Martial Arts' - Syo is very skilled in a Japanese form of martial arts, the main fighting style he uses. His fighting style is strategic but very brutal and merciless. *'Pyrokinesis' - Syo has full control and complete mastery over crimson fire. He was taught of his fire powers by his mentor. Arsenal *'Motorcycle' - Syo owns a cruiser motorcycle in which he usually speeds on in combat. He can use and summon his motorcycle to smash into opponents. Trivia *Syo Kirishima is voiced by Mitsuo Iwata, the same Japanese voice actor for Kusanagi, who in extension, is also the Japanese voice actor of Champa from Dragon Ball Super. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:King of Fighters character Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Lawful Good Category:Pyrokinetics